1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chair, as well as a separate and independent seat apparatus, each having a specially-designed seat portion providing particular support portions for a user's body. More particularly, the invention relates to both a complete chair, and a portable seat apparatus which may be positioned on an existing chair, seat or bench, each incorporating a seat portion which provides support to only particular portions of the user's body, thereby increasing comfort, blood circulation and ventilation, while eliminating back problems associated with conventional seat constructions, and improving sitting posture. Both the portable seat apparatus and the chair preferably include back supporting portions for exerting pressure at particular points on the user's back, the back supporting portions cooperating with the specially-designed seat portion to ensure that a person sitting on the chair will maintain an erect sitting posture.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Conventional seat constructions, such as those found in chairs, car seats, airline seats, benches, etc., comprise a generally flat horizontal surface providing indiscriminate support to the user's lower spine, buttocks and thighs. Such indiscriminate support of these areas of the user's body causes undesirable pressure to the lower spine and other areas of the body, leading to fatigue, lower back pain, poor sitting posture and a host of other related problems.
Another disadvantage of conventional chair constructions is that they typically permit and even encourage a user to sit in a slouched or non-erect position. Because an ongoing conscious effort is required to maintain an erect sitting posture, the user is likely to spend more time in a slouched or non-erect sitting posture than an erect one. For the vast number of people who spend the majority of their waking hours in a seated position, conventional chairs fail to offer the desirable advantage of maintaining an erect sitting posture without requiring a conscious effort to do so.
The chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,755 overcomes many of the foregoing difficulties encountered with conventional chair constructions by supporting a user's body in a way which naturally encourages an erect sitting posture. The novel back support and seat portions of the chair disclosed in such co-pending application cooperate to maintain the user's body in an erect and healthy sitting posture without requiring any conscious effort on the user's part to monitor and/or properly orient his or her body.
The present invention overcomes further difficulties attendant conventional chair constructions by providing a novel seat design which supports the user's buttocks and thighs only at particular portions. The novel seat design may be incorporated in a full chair construction, or alternatively may form part of a portable seat apparatus which may be positioned on existing chairs, seats or benches. Both the full chair and the portable seat apparatus preferably also include the novel features disclosed in applicant's aforesaid co-pending application so as to provide an overall design which maximizes comfort, minimizes undesirable stress to various body portions, and encourages an erect and healthy sitting posture.